


【翻译】Elementary, My Dear Sherlock(节选)

by liangdeyu



Category: Elementary (TV), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 18:37:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13817094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liangdeyu/pseuds/liangdeyu
Summary: 无授权旧翻。基于基本演绎法第一季和神夏第二季，两边华生互穿了但手机可以互相联络。





	【翻译】Elementary, My Dear Sherlock(节选)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Elementary, My Dear Sherlock](https://archiveofourown.org/works/950990) by [Eltuine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eltuine/pseuds/Eltuine). 



他看起来完全沉浸于那份聊天记录中了，所以Joan抓起手机给自己的Sherlock发短信，感觉到一股突如其来的乡愁和对朋友的担心。

Joan：找Lawson的事有进展了吗？家里还好吗？

Sherlock马上发来了回复。

Sherlock：Prhps. Mny plc 2 chk. Hav ppl on lkout @ svrl pssble loc. John not as gd @ cookng as U bt cmplns less re:mess/clning. Bs R doing wll. Euglasia Watsonia flrshng + Rtcl 4 apicltr jrnl w8ing till aftr U rtrn. Gd case w OSH?  
（极致简写大略翻译：大概吧，很多地方要查。John没你做饭好吃不过他不像你抱怨清洁问题。蜜蜂们都很好，研究Euglasia Watsonia的论文在养蜂期刊发表了，你回来后可以看看。你们那边怎样？）

“等你钻研完那个密码，Sherlock，”Joan说，“也许你能看一下这个密码。”她递出手机。

“嗯？什么密码？”他感兴趣地抬头瞥了一眼屏幕然后从她手里接过手机，脸上浮现惊骇的表情。“老天啊，这是什么东西？你的Sherlock这么发短信？太可怕了！等等，养蜂？Euglasia Watsonia？你的宇宙有种蜜蜂是为Watson集团*命名的？”  
＊屈臣氏

Joan情不自禁地笑了，记起当初看见新物种诞生并被Sherlock告知这名字是为她而起的时刻。“不是为那个集团，是为我。”

Sherlock看起来很……震惊？印象深刻？也许两者都有一点。“你怎么做到的？”

“Sherlock做到的。他有那么一只稀有蜜蜂，它跟别的蜜蜂交配出了理论上不应该生得出的另一种蜜蜂，因为是他发现的，所以他有命名权。他让它跟我姓了。”

Sherlock的表情很快从惊讶到忧虑再变成了面无表情，他默然递还了Joan的手机，然后把注意力转回那份聊天记录，只说了一句：“哦，我懂了。”Joan不明白他为什么突然变了心情，但她犹豫着要不要催逼一个Sherlock说出他不想说的事。燃烧的小提琴和榨汁机里的信立刻浮现在她的脑海中。尽管如此，她不能不问。

“有什么问题吗？”她问，“是蜜蜂的事吗？我猜要想在这个宇宙培育出来有点难，但也不是不可能做到。”她知道他不是为了另一个Sherlock发现他没发现的新物种而沮丧，但她也知道Sherlock喜欢他自己判断无误，而唯一一件比自己判断无误更棒的事就是告诉别人他们为什么错了。

“我不关心蜜蜂。”Sherlock闷声说，没有从手里的文件上抬眼。

“你确定不是在嫉妒吗？他可是在养蜂期刊上发了篇论文哦。”

“不是蜜蜂的事！”他坚持道。

“那是什么事？”Joan逼问道。Sherlock皱了皱眉，让她想起了怄气的青少年。

“这不重要。”

“胡扯。”Sherlock微微挑眉，明显为Joan刨根问底的态度吃了一惊。“显然这很重要，不然你就直接告诉我你为什么闷闷不乐了。”

“闷闷不乐？”他语带怀疑地转眼看向她。

“没错，闷闷不乐。现在你要么告诉我哪里出问题了，不然我就……”她想找一件真能影响到这个疯子侦探的事当作惩罚，“我就再没收你的手机一次。”

“那我就再把它拿回来。”

“我会放在你永远找不到的地方。”

“我十分怀疑你藏的地方能让我推理超过十分钟。”

Joan坚定地俯视着他，“不信试试看。”Sherlock盯回去，他们短暂地对视了一下，然后他移开视线，脸上闪过近似悲伤的表情。“Sherlock？”Joan立刻柔声问道。

“他让蜜蜂跟你姓。”男人轻声说。

Joan困惑地皱起眉，“我……不太明白。”

“他让一个物种跟你姓！他夸奖你的厨艺！他关心你过得怎样，他教你演绎推理法，他逼你自己解决案子，逼你学习！”

Joan觉得自己开始明白了，但她仍然保持沉默，等着Sherlock说完。

“我太糟糕了，”他轻声说，“我在冰箱里放人类肢体，我羞辱John的正常人表现，我鄙视他的智商，我把他忘在犯罪现场！我根本不是合格的朋友，”他深呼吸，然后看回Joan的眼睛，“他怎么可能想要回来？”

Joan不知道该说什么。这些天以来她没想过会在这个高傲无情的侦探身上看见这样的一面，不过这也合理，这个Sherlock明显很难交上朋友，他太清楚自己做过的那些事让人没什么理由留在他身边。

“这里是John的家，”Joan希望自己听起来可信，“他想回来是因为他属于这里，他当你的朋友是因为他愿意。”Sherlock看起来不是很买账，“你为了救他从一栋楼上跳下来，Sherlock，这是大事，蜜蜂——物种那么大的事。”他的表情还是带着怀疑，不过没那么绝望了。

“再说，我的Sherlock也没那么好。我有没有告诉过你他有一次雇了个演员假扮他爸跟我吃饭？还有他一直用东西砸我还假装入室劫匪就为了教我防身术？我只说他的好是因为我喜欢他的好，我相信John对你也是一样。”

“无据猜测。”Sherlock咕哝道。

“不，”Joan斩钉截铁地说，“这不是猜测，这是事实。你拿着我的手机时有没有看到我们交流的短信？”

Sherlock似乎受了侮辱，“我当然看了。”

“John是怎么对我说起你的？”

“他说你应该做好我会非常无礼的心理准备，无视我的羞辱。”

Joan叹气，“除了那个之外。”他没有回答。老天呐，问个话简直就像从石头里挤水。“他请我照顾好你，确保你没事。因为他在乎你，因为他是你的朋友。”

Sherlock看起来沉思了几秒钟，然后向Joan露出一个微小的笑容，只不过是嘴角的一点弧度。“我想你的逻辑也不是毫无道理。”他妥协道。

“听起来几乎是个夸赞啊。”她对他莞尔，然后狠狠点头，“好了，我觉得今日份的忧郁和自怨自艾已经够多了，现在咱们来找出那个用户名叫Darkhamer67的人，然后搞清楚他为什么要杀Alexander Fisher吧。”

“好主意。”Sherlock回应道。他们把注意力转回到那份聊天记录上，两人脸上都带着一点微笑。


End file.
